Undisclosed Desires
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Harry James Potter. The boy who lived. The Chosen One. The Golden Boy of the LIght. That's all everybody sees. No one sees the real him, not even his friends. Who would think that the only one who would know him is the one who he was supposed to hate the most? Oneshot


**Here's another ingenious bunny in my head... I really need to get this out.**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy how does it feel to be the only Death Eater ~"

"Mr. Malfoy what have you been doing all this time?"

"Is it true that you've begun to move the Dark Lord's forces?"

One stupid question after the other. He's so tired of being the Wizarding World's number one target. He hates the press, he hates the cameras and that awful Skeeter woman has not left him alone in the years since Lord Voldemort's downfall. He should have known it was a bad idea to go strolling around in Diagon Alley but he was in desperate need of an ingredient and he had no choice but to get it himself or risk destroying the whole batch that was meant to go to St. Mungo's.

"Have you been in contact with other Death Eaters?"

"Have you seen Harry Potter as of late?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of St. Potter since the Final Battle. Unlike the mudblood, Granger and Weasel – Weasley... right. Why was he thinking of the Golden Trio? He needed to get away from the crowd of vultures the Ministry calls reporters. He kept his face devoid of any emotion as he calmly strode along but froze in his next step when a familiar set of deep emerald eyes met his own molten mercury.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"When are you going to marry Ginny?"

"Harry you really should settle down, it's been years since the Battle and since then you haven't been with anyone."

"I want at least two kids," he almost gagged at the hopeful expression on the youngest Weasley's face.

"You've been working yourself to the bone..." he tuned them out, he just couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry I have to go." with no further ado he left the back room of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and strode purposefully towards the main entrance.

He hated the expectations, all the trouble it's causing his life. He just wants to live in peace. He liked the Weasley's, he did, they were like the family he never had but then again all of the things that they want him to do, it was grating on his nerves. Things had changed drastically from when they were in school. Unlike Hermione and Ron he decided not to continue at Hogwarts, he didn't even want to be an Auror so there was not much point. He chose to be a Healer, something about the way the mind and body works had always intrigued him and so for the first time in his life he decided to pursue his own interests. It was met by disappointment by the people he considered family, no doubt they wanted him to be an Auror, a dark wizard catcher but he was just so tired. Besides, it turned out that he had an affinity for healing that was rather rare for wizards these days. He sighed deeply to himself hoping that Malfoy was around. At least the poncy git had never changed how he treated Harry despite now owing him a life debt. He briefly wondered how the man was, knowing it would be quite difficult for him to adust to life without the luxuries of the Malfoy name until his eyes caught with the molten silver gaze of the man he had just been thinking of.

"Draco," something was wrong with his voice, it shouldn't sound as tender as it did. There was no hint of the surprise he was feeling as he spoke. He didn't regard the reporters watching curiously, his gaze trained only on the man staring back at him.

"Harry," the blond's voice was deep and husky, it should've been illegal. He felt the shiver run through him as he stepped quite boldly towards the equally frozen man. He had grown over the years, his white-gold locks falling just past his broad shoulders, a lightly curved waist, strong lean thighs hidden by his semi-formal robes. Draco raised one hand in a beckoning manner and he reached for it quickly and without thought.

"Hi," the breathless whisper escaped his lips as he was pulled into an intimate embrace. Automatically he put both arms around the slightly smaller man's waist as Draco's wrapped themselves around his neck. Their foreheads touched, gazes never waning from the other's lips holding so close he could feel the other's breath fanning his face.

"Hi yourself," he was sure this was not the kind of talk to be had in an alley and in front of a crowd of reporters who were now frantically shouting questions. Cameras flashed as picture after picture was taken but they took no heed, too lost in their embrace as they were. Their noses bumped and so they leaned ever so lightly to opposite sides as their lips finally met in a sweet chaste kiss that had both men breathless before long. There was no tongue, simply a touch of mouth on mouth but it had more effect on them than any other they might've had before.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered against the blond's ear, smirking at the obvious shudder that ran through the lithe frame. He felt more than saw the blond nod his agreement before turning mischievous jade eyes towards the throng of people still snapping away at them. His smile was devious as he kissed the blond's slender neck, his eyes still trained on the many people now surrounding them and then the two disappeared with no sound, no warning nor magic being cast. They simply disappeared from their spot without preamble leaving a confused crowd. Back in the store the family of redheads fumed at the sight, especially two women while the rest merely shrugged their shoulders.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I'm sorry about the carpet! I'll have it cleaned!" a dark haired, dark skinned man said to his pale and blond counterpart.

"I wasn't asking about the carpet," the retort came as smoothly as the man who drawled it.

"Potter what are you doing here?" he was promptly ignored by both men as the blond dragged his partner towards the bedroom leaving a flabbergasted Zabini by the living room staring at them in confusion.

"Draco," he was pushed up against the wall trapped between the hard wood and the hard body of the man pinning him. "I want you," as if to emphasize his words, he ground his hips against the smaller male, keeping their gazes together as he did. Green eyes darkened with lust at the sight before him, pale pink lips slightly open as he groaned, molten silver fluttering close against the onslaught of desire coursing through the pale man's body. "Merlin you're beautiful." he delighted in the flush that rose from the man's neck, following the pinkish glow from where he could see it until it rested on the pale cheeks.

"Kiss me," he growled darkly in reply before smashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. His mouth plundered the other man's but even so, his hands were gentle as one by one he slipped the buttons free from Draco's robes, fingers ghosting across each pale expanse of skin revealed to his hungry eyes. At last when the robe was finally open he pulled back slightly to feast his eyes on the divine sight. His lover was flushed beautifully as he panted against the wall looking right at him through half lidded eyes. He was pulled by his trousers, fitting snugly in between Draco's parted legs, his shirt was pulled over his head and he assisted the blond out of his own.

"_I want you."_ he hissed in Parseltongue smirking as his partner groaned his arousal. Draco's fingers danced up his bare stomach, tracing lightly against his abs and paused to pinch and tweak dark hardened nipples before twining themselves on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

"Talk to me Harry," Draco whispered against full lips, smiling as he was pulled closer to the warm body in front of him, large hands placing themselves on the small of his back. He moaned when their clothed erections brushed against the other's eyes fluttering close at the sensations assaulting his brain.

"_Do you want this Draco?" _mercurial gaze darkened with lust at the sound and he knew without a shadow of a doubt what Harry had asked.

"Yesssss," he replied in a hiss of his own leading the large hands on his back to the front of his trousers. "I want this." their gazes never broke as he too began to fumble with his partner's pants. "I want you." his hand delved into the open fly fisting the hardened shaft he encountered. "Now." he demanded as he stroked the hot flesh in his hand, Harry began to thrust into his hand, emerald eyes closing at the pleasure pooling in his loins. He kissed the tender lip that was abused by the pearly whites as he pushed Harry's trousers down along with his boxers. The brunet toed off his shoes then kicked his pants off before setting to work on his partner's.

"How long?" he inquired even as he watched the other's erection bob free as he took off its restraints. Draco bit his lip before responding.

"Too long." their lips met in another kiss as the blond was pulled in the direction of the bed. He was pushed down gently, his tanned counterpart climbing on top of him without their lips breaking away. Gentle nips and kisses trailed down his neck, Draco whimpered loudly when Harry bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder no doubt leaving a mark. He moaned when a soft wet muscle soothed the bite as fingers danced across his sides, barely there touches that had him reaching out for them.

"Touch me," he said placing the hands larger than his own on his chest, nimble fingers granting his wish as they tweaked his nipples, hardened even more by the attention. His back arched when Harry took a hard nub into his mouth, gently biting and suckling softly on the tender spot. _"Harry, please."_ one hand lifted to the abused nipple as the mouth withdrew to pay its twin equal attention, another trailing southwards ghosting across the flat stomach, touching just under his navel and playing with the bed of gold locks down below, deliberately ignoring the place where he ached the most. _"Haaaaaarryyyy," _Draco whined as his partner continued to tease him. "_Please," _he keened loudly when a calloused hand finally grasped his straining length.

"Suck," three fingers were placed in front of his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at the commanding green eyes as he let the nimble appendages through pale pink lips. Harry groaned at the sight and the feel of the wet muscle dancing through his fingers, lathering them for much needed use. He pulled them away almost reluctantly and traced them down the same path his other hand took as he continued to stroke. He moved with his hands until he was face to face with the blond's erection, his other hand teasing the puckered orifice without pushing in.

"Harry, if you don't touch me I'll~" the threat was cut off as he pushed his index finger past the ring of muscle the same time he sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. The blond fisted the sheets, his head thrashed wildly as Harry began to take him fully inside his warm mouth. He didn't notice when the second finger was slipped inside of him as he felt his head hit the back of Harry's throat. Sharp teeth traced his cock as Harry pulled back, his tongue teasing the vein on the underside of his throbbing member. "Harry." he called out groaning when their gazes met, green and silver, a perfect mix of Slytherin colors. Harry looked delectable even when he already had a cock up his mouth. He smirked at his thrashing partner as he did a cheek hollowing suck, blond hair splaying on the dark sheets as his head was thrown back completely missing the sensation of another finger inside him until they hit his sweet spot. Harry pulled away with a soft pop choosing to watch his lover as he continued to thrust his fingers into him. _"Harry please, I'm ready... I want you. Please." _he gasped out in between thrusts and the brunet nodded when their eyes met once more.

"Look at me Draco," his voice was soft but his tone brooked no argument. Draco opened his eyes, not entirely sure when he had closed them in the first place, and stared into the darkened emerald orbs. His knees were pushed apart as the hard body covered his own, he wrapped the lean limbs around the slightly muscular man's waist and pulled him close until he felt the other man's cock bumping against his arse. _"I want to be inside you."_ he hissed once more in the snake language, delighting in the widened eyes and the frantic nod he received. Slowly Harry pushed into the welcoming heat, his partner relaxing to accept the intrusion as he panted out.

"Move. Harry. Please. I won't break." as if to prove his point he pushed back onto the hard length sliding slowly inside him until Harry was swallowed to the hilt.

"I don't want to hurt you." worried green eyes continued to look upon his own but he smiled in encouragement.

"_Please..." _a breathy moan escaped his lips as he shifted, Harry's cock sliding against his prostate in the process. Harry pulled back until only the head was inside and pushed back in roughly, he continued the pace, slow forceful thrusts in a rhythm that had Draco's cock bouncing lewdly against his stomach. "_Harder Harry, faster..." _Draco moaned, blunt fingernails dragging across the tanned back as he met his lover thrust for thrust. He could feel his climax building, heat pulling in his loins as his bollocks tightened. Their pace increased until Harry was pounding into him, the bed moving with the strength of their thrusts and Draco could only hold on. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Please." he chanted in a broken mantra, coherent thoughts lost to him as the sensations flooded his brain, desire running through his veins as if they were his very life force. Pale pink lips were captured by slightly bruised rosy ones, their tongues sliding sensuously against the other's in a depiction of what was happening below. He tore his mouth away when a hand wrapped around his shaft stroking in time to the thrusts as Harry supported himself on one hand. He could feel himself lose control, a few more strokes and he was tumbling into his climax, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Harry ripping his own orgasm from him. Thick ropy spurts landed on his stomach as he milked his lover for all he was worth, the brunet continued to rock into him as they rode out their release stopping finally when they came down from their high.

"You look beautiful Draco." Harry whispered before swooping down for a tender kiss that took away his breath. He moaned at the loss when the brunet pulled out of him but snuggled into the warm chest as he was caught in an intimate embrace. He fell into slumber listening to his lover's calm breaths and the gentle beats of his calming heart. The brunet sighed happily, sated and tired. After whispering a cleaning spell he followed his partner into dreamland.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Good morning Draco!" Blaise had always been overly cheerful but this seemed a little too much even for him.

"Good morning Blaise," the blonde peaked over the newspaper he was reading as his brunet friend looked at him curiously. He decided to ignore the question in the other man's eyes until he decided to voice it out.

"Have a good night Drake?"

"Not too bad," he replied with a careless shrug as he reached for his coffee cup.

"I must not be doing my job properly if that's all you can say Draco," another voice spoke in a perfect imitation of the Malfoy drawl. The blond simply smirked as Harry stepped into the kitchen wearing only pants, his chest still glimmering with silvery droplets of water as he strode confidently towards his partner.

"Yes well there's no need to broadcast everything," silver eyes flickered back to his newspaper though he was fully aware of the shadow behind him. They both ignored the shock etched into Blaise's face, choosing to focus on their lover as they did.

"I need to go to work," Harry bent down to speak to him face to face, either arm on both sides of the chair trapping Draco in between. "Can you meet me at the Leaky around one for lunch?"

"Sure, I have nothing planned today. Shall I bring some company?"

"If you don't mind." emerald met molten mercury and Harry smiled. He leaned in to give his partner a chaste kiss before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Your wand, badge and pin?"

"Yes they're all there."

"Then you might want to put your robe on." Draco smiled softly at the brunet, Harry laughing roguishly at the reminder.

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You'll probably be so lost, you wouldn't know what you'd do with yourself."

"That's what I said." the bespectacled man chuckled deeply before leaning over for another kiss.

"Go, your shift starts in ten minutes."

"It won't take long to apparate."

"Yes but you have other things to do before you have to sign in. Just go."

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." and he disappeared with neither a sound nor a flicker, just gone from his spot in the middle of the kitchen.

"So I take it you had a great night then?" Blaise grinned at his raised eyebrow and the blond simply shook his head. His best friend had always been like that, he wouldn't expect him to change even years from their Hogwarts days.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Daddy!" with dark green eyes and bouncy dark hair it was not too difficult to pinpoint who she was calling to. She wore a beautiful purple sundress with dainty slippers that slapped the hard wood floor of the Leaky Cauldron as she ran towards her father. Aristocratic features, pale pink lips with a perfectly curved nose and high cheekbones gave a clue as to who the other parent was.

"Hello princess," a broad smile widened his lips as he caught the racing little girl, their similarity that much more obvious for Tom's usual patrons as she sat on his lap looking back at him with her mirror eyes. "Where's~"

"Leandra Janette Malfoy-Potter!" two dark haired heads swivelled in the direction of the entrance and Harry smiled softly at the bedraggled look his lover had. "What have I said about running off when we're here?" he stomped his way over to father and child and had a bit of a difficulty holding onto his anger at the sight.

"I'm sorry Papa, I just missed Daddy." the downtrodden look his daughter had made his heart clench but he knew he had to be strong. She was already being spoiled by her other father, he needed to discipline her.

"Be that as it may I told you not to run off." he cast a stern look at his husband who was doing quite a good job of trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm really sorry Papa." the blond sighed, he could never stay angry at either of them.

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again."

"I promise Papa." the little girl chirped happily as she hopped off of his father's legs and ran towards the blond. "Come sit with us Papa, I'm hungry!" she announced as she pulled on the silver eyed man's hand. He shook his head at her attitude, sometimes she was too much like his lover and it made him go crazy but he loved her all the same.

"Hello dragon," Harry pulled him into a soft kiss as soon as he was settled, their daughter sitting in between them smiling widely at her fathers.

"Hello love," Draco smiled at his husband as they pulled back.

"How was your day?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well I doubt you'd want to know what I've been doing in the hospital," Harry shrugged. "But I want to know what you and our princess has been doing." as they spoke neither one paid attention to the hush that had descended upon the bar/restaurant. They ate their meals speaking quietly to themselves, the silence occasionally broken by a giggle from the child. When they separated after lunch, the crowd still hasn't thinned and no one knew what to think about their Saviour with a former Death Eater. Harry smiled to himself, next up is the confrontation.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How could you do this to me Harry?"

"What the hell were you thinking mate?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought we were friends."

"That little snake did something to him! Harry would never marry a Death Eater!" he growled angrily at his so called family.

"Shut up!" he shouted over the din. He had been invited to the Burrow after two rather disturbing articles in the Daily Prophet.

**The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice with a Death Eater**

**Yesterday afternoon, this reporter caught sight of the famous Harry Potter, our Saviour. He was seen coming from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a shop owned by what most of us thought would be his brother-in-law one day, George Weasley. He seemed a little agitated when he emerged from the store and so this reporter came over to ask him what the trouble was but he caught sight of Draco Malfoy, infamous Death Eater who followed in his father's footsteps to serve under the Dark Lord before his demise at the Final Battle. Surprise met with many of the onlookers when the pair kissed right in the middle of Diagon Alley without a care in the world. Is this a relationship that we would condone? A Death Eater with our Saviour? Many theories … cont pg 6**

"Ask me the questions one by one," he sighed deeply as he tore his gaze away from the first article that appeared after his stunt in Diagon Alley.

"Why Malfoy?" Ron asked as if the name itself gave him pain.

"I love him." he stared into his best mate's cornflower eyes without flinching, hurt flashing in his own emerald orbs when the redhead backed down with an ashamed blush on his freckled face.

"How long have you been married?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, trying not to strain herself as she was seven months pregnant with their third child.

"Six years," he closed his eyes as he waited for the onslaught of questions to come. There was no shouting this time, instead simply another quiet question.

"B-b-b-but that means you married him after the Final Battle," Ginny's voice trembled as she spoke. Harry opened his eyes to meet her hurt gaze.

"Ginny I told you time and time again I love you like a little sister. There's a reason why I never encouraged your crush on me. Whatever you think I did it was all you. I've been in love with Draco since we were in school."

"But you hated each other," Ron pointed out.

"People see what they want to see. It worked well in our favour." he shrugged again.

"Why now?"

"Because our daughter is growing up and we don't want her to feel that we are ashamed of her."

"How old is she?"

"My goddaughter is four years old." the whole family turned in shock towards the only living twin left.

"George, you knew?" Molly asked her fourth son.

"Of course I knew." he scoffed at his mother. "I was the one to encourage them, Fred and me both. We knew you would encourage Ginny but Harry doesn't feel the same about her and Draco."

"Draco?"

"We've always been friends."

"But he's a Death Eater!" Ron shouted, panicking once more but was calmed quickly by his pregnant wife.

"He was never a Death Eater." Harry shook his head. "Voldemort never marked him."

"But you said he had the mark when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore!"

"Ron grow up!" he was fed up. These were the people he called his family and yet they were doubting his husband. "For once in your life stop talking and just listen!" he shouted at his supposed best friend. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I've never asked for anything in my whole life, never." he growled. "All I want is for the people I call my family to accept my husband for who he is not for who he was made up to be." he slumped down to a chair dropping his head onto his hands as he did. "I love Draco and he loves me. We've been together for the better part of our lives, married for six and have a four year old daughter. We hid this because of the danger to our child not because we were ashamed of each other. I love him and nothing will change that. No one knew besides George and Blaise because they were the witnesses to our wedding and they're also our daughter's godfathers." he sighed. "Molly thank you for everything you've done for me. I never meant to cause you pain. I just wanted, for once in my life, to make a decision that I chose. I wanted to live my own life and fulfill what I want the most."

"But Harry, he's~"

"Please, don't. I love him. You can't change my mind. If you can't accept that then I'm sorry, I'm choosing him over you."

"We've been friends for years!" Ron protested.

"Yeah, I thought so too." with another somber look on his face Harry left. George stared at his family in disgust.

"What did he mean by that? We've been best mates for ages and he chooses the ferret over me?" the youngest Weasley son was angry. He felt betrayed. "How dare he?"

"How dare you?" George snarled at his younger brother. "You claim yourself to be his friend and yet you turn him away and ask him to choose between you and his family?"

"We are his family!" George looked around. Molly, Hermione and Ginny were all sobbing. Arthur was comforting his wife and daughter, Bill and Charlie were impassive, they didn't really know Harry.

"You used to be. Where were you when he was grieving over the deaths of the people at the Battle? When he was fighting against himself for killing Voldemort?" he asked the people who claim to love Harry. "Draco was there. I was there. You were nowhere to be seen, celebrating the demise of the evil maniac who had wanted to rule the world but you forgot about your best friend. The man who was forced to fight him, the child who grew up too quickly to really be called a child because his life was manipulated from the very start. I'm ashamed to call you my family." he declared before reaching over to grab another newspaper from the table. He slammed it down in front of them, a picture of Draco and Harry kissing gently their daughter smiling up at them as they did greeted their eyes. "This is his family now." George told them jabbing his finger at the moving photos. "This is what you call love. Try anything to break them up and you won't know who hit you." he glared at them all before disappearing in the same way Harry did.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How did it go?"

"We can leave now. They won't be following us."

"Even if they did they won't be able to find us."

"And to think we had to stay here to try and get back into the British Wizarding world back."

"Don't worry Dragon. When we leave we're starting up new. We're doing this for our baby," Harry pulled his husband to kiss him once more. "And this little one too." he smiled at the surprise on his spouse's handsome features.

"How~"

"I didn't become a healer just because you know," he smiled in amusement as Draco began to get over his shock. "Now how about we celebrate?"

"How do you propose we do that?" the smirk that was there was ultimately Slytherin and Harry knew he would enjoy the night as much as his husband.

"I have a few ideas in mind." he carried the blond to their bed and quickly followed to cover his body with his. He captured the pink lips in a heated kiss and whispered to his husband as they pulled away. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." he moved remove the buttons on the blond's shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy?" Harry sighed at the sound of their daughter's voice.

"Maybe later?" he asked his husband hopefully.

"Of course love," the blond smiled up at his lover before answering their child.

"Yes sweetheart?" the door opened a peak just as Harry slid off of Draco to lay beside him.

"Come here princess," Harry called out to the unsure little girl standing at their door.

"Is everything alright Lea?" Draco opened his arms to his daughter. She closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

"Papa when are we leaving?"

"In a few days sweetheart," the blonde smiled as she snuggled into his arms. "Daddy has some things to settle before we can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere new, somewhere far away from here."

"Do you think I can be your princess there Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"You'll always be our princess Lea, you know that sweetheart."

"Love you Daddy," Harry smiled down at his little girl from behind his husband.

"I love you too princess."

"Love you Papa."

"I love you too sweetheart." Draco kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep now, it's late." his eyes drooped as he stared at his sleeping daughter, slowly he too fell asleep. Harry lay behind the blond watching his family sleep. He'd made his choice long ago, the Weasley's just didn't know it neither did the rest of the world but he figured it was way past the time to do things for people other than himself. He can't afford to make the wrong decisions, he had a husband and a daughter to take care of not to mention another child on the way. From now on he will do everything for his family. When they leave he will no longer be the Saviour or the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, he will simply be Harry James Potter-Malfoy, husband and father.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ne?**

**aLy0:)**


End file.
